A Date With Dojichan
by Crystal Blue Montana
Summary: On a nice Friday afternoon, Shouta decides to take Doji-chan out.  A good bit of Shouta/Doji-chan 'ship teasing.  Very special guests in Chapter 1, though their appearance does not make this a true crossover IMO.
1. Shall We Dance?

**A Date With Doji-chan**

**Whew! During the conception of my M-rated Shouta/Doji-chan fic, I came up with this piece that's much more all-ages-friendly. Timeline is sometime after episode 6 of **_**Dogoon V**_**, and "Doki Doki Night" did not/will not necessarily take place in this continuity.**

_**Yankee**_** is a Japanese slang term for "delinquent." Unlike the gender-specific **_**sukeban **_**and**_** bancho**_**, **_**Yankee**_** can be used to describe both boys and girls. I recently learned about this from **_**Yankee-kun to Megane-chan **_**(literally, _Delinquent Boy and Glasses Girl_, but ****translated as**_** Bad Boy and Good Girl **_**by UTB Hollywood in Los Angeles), Tokyo Broadcasting System's live-action TV series adaptation of the manga of the same name (though the English version is called **_**Flunk Punk Rumble**_**)****. **

_**Kodai Shoujo Dogu-chan, Kodai Shoujotai Dogoon V**_**, all characters, and references therein are the property of the Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc. One Piece is the property of Toei of Japan. _GuitarFreaks, DrumMania_, and _Dance Dance Revolution_ belong to Konami Corporation. _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion_ is the property of Namco Bandai. No infringement is intended or implied. There are more references that will come, but I'll acknowledge them at the end of the chapter; there's something fun here that I don't want to spoil!**

**Chapter 1: Shall We Dance?**

Shouta unlocked the door of the townhouse. "I'm back," he called.

"Welcome back," called Doji-chan in reply. She was in the kitchen poring over a recipe book.

Shouta parked his messenger bag on the kitchen counter. "Where are the others?"

"Doro-chan took them out to train. I said that I needed to clean up here, so I didn't go with them. I actually didn't have a lot of cleaning to do; I just didn't feel like training." Doji-chan shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed.

Shouta's eyebrows raised. "Really? So it's just you and me here?" When Doji-chan nodded, he began to think. _Doji-chan sure does do a lot around here. I think it's high time she got to relax a little._ He slipped his wallet out of his pocket, counted the money inside, and grinned. He approached Doji-chan and closed her book. "Get your sailor dress on. We're going out."

Doji-chan was surprised. "Eh? Why?"

Shouta smiled. "It's a nice day outside, it's Friday, and I just feel like you deserve to have a little time to just go out and have fun, so go get dressed. I'll wait for you here."

o-o-o-o-o

After Doji-chan put on her sailor dress, Shouta held the door open for her as she skipped out of the townhouse. She continued to skip until Shouta called, "Doji-chan! Where are you going?"

Doji-chan stopped. _Where_ am _I going?,_ she thought. She looked back at Shouta and cocked her head to the side. "Um, that way?" She pointed down the street.

Shouta rolled his eyes. He caught up to Doji-chan and held his elbow out to her. "Take my arm. I'll take the lead."

Doji-chan laid her slender hand in the crook of Shouta's elbow. "So where are we going?"

Shouta stuck his hands in his pockets as he thought for a moment. "Come on," he said, "I know the place."

o-o-o-o-o

Shouta and Doji-chan stopped in front of the Game Factory game center. "First stop, let's play some games."

Doji-chan looked all around the game center, eyes wide at all the lights, sounds, and motion around her. "It all looks like fun! I want to play it all!" She broke from Shouta to run up and stare at a UFO catcher machine filled with One Piece plush dolls, then she darted to another prize machine where round plastic dishes, all with wristwatches nestled within, rotated around a central hub with pusher arms. The movement of a couple of boys playing cooperatively on _GuitarFreaks_ and _DrumMania_ soon pulled her away from the prize machines, and she watched, as if hypnotized, until she saw the flashing pink and blue lights of a _Dance Dance Revolution_ machine and ran up to it. "Oh! I want to play this!" she cried. Suddenly, she noticed that Shouta was nowhere in sight. "_Shouta-san?_ Where are you?"

Shouta caught up to Doji-chan. "Don't run off like that!" he scolded. "If you want to do something, tell me, and I'll come with you." His eyes softening at the hurt look on Doji-chan's face, he reached into his pocket and withdrew some 100 yen coins. "So you want to play this? Do you know what you're supposed to do?" When Doji-chan shook her head, he stepped up onto the game platform. "Come on," he said to Doji-chan, beckoning her to join him. "We'll go easy since it's your first time." He dropped a couple of coins into the machine, picked the beginner mode, and pointed out the instructions. "Follow the music, and when the arrow reaches the top of the screen, step on the corresponding arrow under your feet."

Doji-chan's first couple of attempts on _DDR_ had her clumsily stomping on the arrows out of rhythm half the time, but she eventually got the hang of the game and was soon stepping in sync with Shouta on several of the simpler tunes. "This is fun!" After the last song on her sixth turn on the machine, Doji-chan hopped down. "What else can we play?" Before Shouta could answer, she tugged at his sleeve, something else having caught her eye. "I want to play this!"

Shouta allowed Doji-chan to lead him to a print club booth. He laughed. "Doji-chan, this is a print club booth. You really don't play on this. You get your picture taken and have it printed on little stickers."

"Oh, sounds fun! Come on, _Shouta-san!_" Doji-chan entered the booth, pulling Shouta in with her.

A print club booth was one of the last places Shouta wanted to be, but he kept quiet; he felt unusually happy at the sight of Doji-chan enjoying herself. _Besides, someone has to show her how this thing works._ After depositing the required payment, he told Doji-chan to pose for the camera. She responded by leaning her head against his shoulder and holding up two fingers in a "V" sign. Shouta saw the picture of the two of them on the video screen and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, in spite of himself. After the machine snapped their picture, Shouta let Doji-chan pick the background for the sticker sheet, blushing when she chose to have the picture edged with hearts and flowers. "Okay, now we go outside and wait for your stickers to print."

Doji-chan began to skip out of the print club booth, but as she did, she crashed into someone passing by and landed on her hip. "Ouch," she whined.

"Doji-chan!" Shouta ducked under the booth's curtain and bent down to see if Doji-chan was okay.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" A pigtailed girl in a yellow babydoll top and blue denim shorts crouched next to Doji-chan. "Let me help you up." Together, the girl and Shouta brought Doji-chan to her feet.

"Thanks," said Shouta to the girl. "I'm sorry about this."

The girl shook her head. "No, no, it was my…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes met Shouta's.

Doji-chan looked at the other girl curiously. _Why is she staring at_ Shouta-san _like that? _She looked at Shouta, who seemed uncomfortable.

Just then, a boy with longish, slightly flipped strawberry blonde hair, wearing a green T-shirt and tan cargo pants, came walking briskly. "There you are," he said to the pigtailed girl, apparently snapping her out of her trance. "What's going on?"

"I accidentally bumped into this girl," said the girl, motioning at Doji-chan, "but we're both okay."

"Oh," said the boy. He turned to Doji-chan. "Sorry if we troubled you."

"It's okay…" began Doji-chan, but her voice faded as she got a good look at the boy who now had his arm around the other girl. She turned to look at Shouta, then back at the other boy.

"Doji-chan? Doji-chan, what's wrong?" Shouta looked at the other boy, and he was dumbstruck. The other boy was equally astonished, and everyone remained unmoving until the girl in yellow called her companion's name, "Chiaki?"

Chiaki blinked a couple of times before he looked at the girl with him. "Oh, sorry. Come on, Kotoha, let's go." Taking one last look at Shouta, the other couple went deeper into the game center and parked themselves at a _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion_ machine. Chiaki shook his head a few times as if to clear it. "Was I imagining things, or did that other guy look just like me?" he asked Kotoha.

Kotoha answered, "I thought so, too! He could have been your twin brother!"

"Maybe, but he could have done something with his hair. And he dresses like a dork. His pants weren't too bad, but you'd never catch me wearing the other stuff he had on. Even Ryunosuke's got better taste than that. At least it's not that Gedoushu pretending to be me."

Meanwhile, Doji-chan tipped her head to the side as she stared after the other pair. "That boy looked just like you, _Shouta-san!_"

"He did, didn't he? I'd never do my hair like that, though. He looks like a _Yankee_. He kind of dresses like one, too. I don't want to look like that." He looked at Doji-chan. "Let's get your print club stickers and get out of here. We have more to do."

**Yes, I've been dying to throw in a scene somewhere in my writing where one Shogo Suzuki character comes across another in some form; I'd tried to work Cocoa Otoko. CD's and/or DVD's into my Shinkenger/Go-onger crossover, but it seemed too hackneyed. I don't know why, but I thought that putting Chiaki and Kotoha into this story actually worked... anyway, _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_, all characters, and references are the property of Toei of Japan and TV Asahi. My usage of such is strictly as a fan and does not imply or intend to infringe.**

**Stay tuned! The date's not over yet!**


	2. Stuck On You

**A Date With Doji-chan**

**Now that I got the pseudo-crossover out of my system, let's get back to why we're here; to be flies on the wall during Shouta and Doji-chan's afternoon out.**

**I had a reference to Shogo Suzuki (or at least a character of his) in the last chapter. This chapter will have homages to a couple of his co-stars.**

**The finale to _Dogoon V_ was depressing as all get-out for me. Now, I really wish something like this story and "Doki Doki Night" would have taken place in the canon.**

_**Kodai Shoujo Dogu-chan, Kodai Shoujotai Dogoon V**_**, all characters, and references therein are the property of the Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc. "Rebirth" is the property of Avex Trax. _Yankee-kun to Megane-chan_ is the property of Miki Yoshikawa, and is published by Kodansha Limited. No infringement is intended or implied.**

**Chapter 2: Stuck On You**

Outside of the Game Factory, Doji-chan stared at the sheet of stickers. "Ah, _Shouta-san_ looks so cute!"

Shouta wanted to hide his face, but, as if on cue, the chorus to Cocoa Otoko.'s "Rebirth" began to play in his pocket. He fished his cell phone out and flipped it open. "Yo. Hey, Ryuichi. No, not today, sorry. I'm busy. Look, let me call you later, okay? All right, see you." Shouta closed his phone and turned to Doji-chan. "Sorry. That was a friend of mine from class."

Doji-chan nodded. Suddenly, she peeled one of her stickers from the sheet and stuck it to Shouta's cell phone. "For you."

Shouta was exasperated, but the look on Doji-chan's face, like that of a contented cat after a good meal, forced him to put on a smile. "Thanks," he said, trying to sound decently grateful. As he repocketed his phone, he made a note to himself that he would remove the sticker after they got home. He held his bent arm out to Doji-chan. "Let's go check this shop out," he said, pointing towards a shop selling manga and anime. As they approached the manga shop, something else caught Doji-chan's eye, and she broke away from Shouta to run to what had diverted her attention. "Doji-chan!" Shouta jogged after Doji-chan. "I told you to stick close to me! What are you looking at?" He looked into the window of the bookstore where Doji-chan stood, peering inside. His eyes fell on a photo book whose cover featured a tanned _bishounen_ smiling at the camera as he laid under a white sheet, stacking letters spelling "TORI". Shouta raised an eyebrow. "You like that guy?" Something twitched in the pit of his stomach; he had no idea what it was, but it didn't feel good.

"No, _Shouta-san_." Doji-chan pointed at a book a few inches away from the bishounen's photo book. The cover showed a smiling young woman in an apron. She held a large kitchen knife in one hand and an onion in the other. "Everyday Cooking Made Easy With Mako" was the title. "That's what I was looking at. I thought I could learn how to make some of the things that _Shouta-san_ likes to eat."

Shouta all of a sudden felt stupid. He scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. That's actually very sweet of you."

"It's okay. _Shouta-san_ doesn't have to be jealous of that boy. He's handsome, but he's not as cute as you are. Can we get that cookbook?"

_Me, jealous? Of Tori-what's-his-name? Ha! I'm not jealous of– wait, did she just say I was cute?_ Shouta shook himself out of his reverie, cleared his throat, and smiled. "Oh, uh, sure." He held out his elbow to Doji-chan. "Come on. We'll go to that shop I wanted to show you after."

o-o-o-o-o

Doji-chan sat waiting at a table at the food court. Shouta came out of a nearby ice cream shop with a sundae in one hand and two plastic spoons and several paper napkins in the other. He placed the heaping paper cup in front of her. "Here. You and I are going to share this."

Doji-chan looked quizzically at the treat in front of her. "What is it?"

"It's an ice cream sundae," answered Shouta. "This one is chocolate ice cream, hot fudge, nuts, and whipped cream. I suppose you didn't have these back in the Jomon period." Doji-chan continued to look over the sundae in fascination, so Shouta took one of the spoons, picked up a half a spoonful of the sundae, and held it out to her. "Just try it."

Doji-chan opened her mouth to let Shouta feed her. The cold ice cream was a new experience for her, and she was so surprised at the temperature that she half-choked on the bite as it went down her throat.

"Are you all right?" asked Shouta. He patted Doji-chan on the back several times.

Doji-chan coughed a couple more times before she managed to answer, "I'm fine." She looked somewhat wounded, but put on a smile as she said to Shouta, "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting something as cold as that."

Shouta grinned. "I should have warned you. Sorry."

Doji-chan picked up the other spoon, scooped up another bite of sundae, and, after bracing herself, carefully popped it into her mouth. She held the morsel in her mouth, savoring the flavors and textures within. There was something very cold, thick, and creamy, the taste of which she wanted to describe as sweet and dark, something else that tasted much like the cold stuff, but was quite warm and much thicker to the point of being almost chewy, a third sensation that was creamy but airy, and little knobbly bits that had a roasted flavor and crunched under her teeth. "Mmm." Doji-chan's eyes squeezed shut, and she wriggled her fists up by her cheeks with glee. "Mmm! It's yummy!" she squealed. She took another spoonful of sundae and bounced happily.

His chin propped on his fist, Shouta watched Doji-chan as she rolled her mouthful of ice cream sundae around in her mouth. Something about her tasting the frozen concoction for the first time struck him as extremely cute, and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you like it," he said, licking a stray bit of hot fudge off his spoon.

Doji-chan spooned up some of the sundae and held it out to Shouta. "Here you go, _Shouta-san_."

Shouta was taken aback, but he leaned forward and ate the bite of sundae that Doji-chan offered him. He felt a bit of whipped cream cling to his upper lip, but before he could capture it with his tongue, Doji-chan's finger darted out and swiped it away. Before his brain registered what happened, Shouta took hold of Doji-chan's wrist, brought her hand to his lips, and sucked the whipped cream from her fingertip. _Holy crap! Did I just do what I think I did? _Still holding Doji-chan's wrist, Shouta's face reddened as he stared at Doji-chan, not sure what to say to her.

Doji-chan felt goosebumps spring up all over her arm the moment Shouta's lips closed around her fingertip to remove the whipped cream on it. She looked at him nervously. _Shouta-san?_

The two sat looking intensely at each other, hearts pounding, until Shouta suddenly said, "Um, we should finish this before it melts completely." He scooped up some of the melted ice cream from the outer edge of the sundae and put it in his mouth, and Doji-chan followed suit. When the last bit of sundae was finished and the empty paper cup disposed of, Doji-chan took the elbow that Shouta held out to her. Instead of just holding on with one hand, however, she curled both hands around Shouta's arm and leaned her head against it. Shouta found himself strangely comfortable with Doji-chan's closeness, and he patted her hand lightly before they went on to their next destination.

o-o-o-o-o

Shouta and Doji-chan stepped through the front door. "We're back," called Doji-chan.

"Welcome back," called the rest of the Dogoon Five, who were seated around the table in the altar room.

Dore-chan looked up from her magazine. "Where did you go?"

"I was out on a date with _Shouta-san_," answered Doji-chan proudly.

"Eh? A date?" All the girls jumped up and crowded around Doji-chan; Dore-chan, Dori-chan, and Doka-chan began to bombard Doji-chan with questions about details, and Doro-chan began to chase Shouta around the room, yelling at him for aiding Doji-chan in shirking her training as he protested that he and Doji-chan hadn't actually been on a date. The ruckus continued until the altar doors swung open and Dogu-chan brought down the Hot Pants punishment on all of the Dogoon Five to bring back some measure of order. As the five girls yelped in pain, holding their bottoms and jogging in place, Shouta took the opportunity to escape to his room.

Once in his room, Shouta flopped backwards onto his bed. _That was an interesting afternoon._ He sat up and reached into his pocket. He looked at the print club sticker that Doji-chan had pasted to his cell phone. He was about to pick the sticker off when he sensed someone outside his door.

Doji-chan poked her head inside the room. "_Shouta-san?_"

Shouta looked up. "Doji-chan?"

Doji-chan bounded into the room and threw her arms around Shouta. "Thank you for taking me on a date. I had fun."

Shouta thought about emphasizing that he hadn't regarded their afternoon out as a date, but he thought better of it and returned her hug. "You're welcome."

"I'm going to try some of the recipes in my new book. I hope _Shouta-san_ will like his dinner tonight." Doji-chan stood back up and scampered out of the room.

Shouta sat staring after Doji-chan, a slight smile on his face. He looked back down at the sticker on his cell phone. _That _is_ a pretty cute picture. I guess it was kind of a date, wasn't it?_ He smirked before he set the phone onto his nightstand. He reached over for his bag from the manga shop, took out a copy of the latest _Yankee-kun to Megane-chan_ manga, and began to read.

**Oops! I did it again... I worked in another Shogo Suzuki character reference, although this one was much more subtle. Ryuichi was the name of the character Suzuki-kun played in _Heaven's Rock_, which is the property of Kansai Telecasting Corporation. Speaking of _Heaven's Rock_, I finally got to work my Cocoa Otoko. reference into a fic with a Suzuki-kun character in it!**

**And yes, I did put in an ironic Shinkenger in-joke.**

**Shouta was never shown to have a cell phone in _Dogoon V_, but since practically everyone in Japan between the ages of 5 and 105 has one, I figured that it wasn't off the mark for him to have one, too. It also helped to push things along in the story.**

**So, for the two or three of you who've taken the time to read, thanks, and hope you liked it!**


End file.
